The Sourtheastern Cancer Study Group is a multimodality, interdisciplinary, multi-institutional group organized to conduct clinical trials of therapeutic regimens for the treatment of cancer. Studies are concerned with all stages and sites except for primary central nervous system and pediatric tumors. Emphasis has shifted from palliative therapy of late stage hematologic malignancies to protocols with curative intent for early stage, poor risk solid tumors. In order to upgrade the quality of relevance of the work, additional efforts are proposed in quality control for medical and radiation oncology, pathology review, steroid receptors, corticoid receptors, developmental therapeutics, and phase I studies. The purpose of this supplement is to support the office of the Vice-Chairman of the Group. This office has become particularly important with the growth of the Group and the diversity of its activities. In the past, this office was supported out of the institutional grant of the Vice-Chairman; however, the recent formula cut makes it impossible to support the activities of Vice-Chairman from his own institutional grant. Thus, in order to provide stability to this office, funds in the Chairman's grant are requested to provide salary and secretarial support to the Vice-Chairman.